I should have told you
by MandaLynn99
Summary: The Cullens leave Bella in Forks and now more than two years have passed. What happens when the one she’s been missing all this time shows up in the most unexpected place? My submission for “The Me and Mr. McCarty” One-Shot Contest


**"The Me and Mr. McCarty" One-Shot Contest**

**Title**: I should have told you

**Summary**: The Cullens leave Bella in Forks and now more than two years have passed. What happens when the one she's been missing all this time shows up in the most unexpected place?

**Pen name:** mandalynn99

**Primary Players**: Emmett/Bella

**Rating**: M (for language)

**Word Count**: 3,412

**Beta'd by:** BassmanOz

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**To see other entries in the "Me and Mr McCarty" contest, please visit the C2: .net/community/Me_Mr_McCarty_Contest_Entries/80509/**

**and/or the official List of Entries Page on the contest blog. .**

Moving to Cincinnati was probably the most difficult thing I had done since Edward left me two years ago. The Cullen family had become my family in the short time I had known them. They filled a void I never knew I was missing, really. But when they left, they took a part of me. A part I never thought I would get back.

I never pined for Edward. That asshole's ship had sailed and I hope it sank with him on it. The rest of them I still missed terribly. But one in particular; I just didn't know why. It was never Edward's leaving that broke me.

I finally graduated from Forks High School after having to repeat my senior year. Yes, I actually let a man, no a vampire, fuck my world up that much that I failed. I passed and applied to colleges, only to make Charlie happy and to have a reason to get the hell out of Dodge. I was accepted to Miami University in Ohio and had moved here six months ago. I did well with my studies; my goal was to major in political science with an emphasis on foreign language.

I made a couple of friends. Al, my protector from all the evil men, and his girlfriend, Mia. Tonight they were dragging me from my cozy dorm and out to a local bar, Rick's Tavern. They wanted me to expand my horizons. In all honesty, they wanted me to get laid and move on. I couldn't make them understand I was over Edward. I never explained my problem was that I was hung up on his brother, Emmett, for some unknown reason. Especially since his wife, Rose, scared the shit out of me. I gave in, even letting Mia get me ready for our night out.

"Bella, you look stunning!" Mia gushed as she finished my makeup. Truth be told, I did look good. I usually did when I made an effort, but why should I? I wasn't trying to impress anyone. Not here in boring Hamilton, Ohio anyway.

"Thanks, Mia. You're the best. And an extra thank you for not making me wear heels." I gave her a genuine smile as I fluffed my hair a bit more.

Mia yelled for Al to bring the camera and a drink for each of us. She explained we needed to pre-party a bit and take silly pictures. It was mandatory in her opinion.

Al walked in with a digital camera dangling from his wrist and a tall glass with a purple concoction with two straws. He froze in the door way, eyeing me.

"See something you like?" Mia giggled, grabbing the drink.

His mouth opened and closed a few times as he took me in. I was wearing a tight blue dress that hit at mid-thigh with a zipper all the way down to my navel. Mia insisted on it being unzipped nearly to the middle of my breasts to show off some cleavage. She had loaned me a pair of knee high black boots with a short, kitten type heel on them. My dark hair was curled and hanging loosely down my back and Mia had done heavy liner on my eyes, mascara and a touch of "vampire kisses" shimmery lip gloss on my lips. The irony was lost on her. I found the gloss hysterical but I really did love the hint of shine it gave me.

Al finally was able to speak. "Holy Hell Bella! You look incredible! Almost good enough to eat." He winked at me and I nearly lost it. What's with all these vampire references tonight? If they only knew!

I kissed his cheek and thanked him, only blushing slightly. I really was getting good at containing that awful habit. Turning back to Mia I asked,

"What is it you want me to drink? You know I'm only..." I paused. "Well I'll be damned, I am 21." I hadn't realized my birthday had come and gone. Charlie and Renee didn't call much and since I hated birthdays I didn't even pay attention that it had passed.

Mia smiled brightly. "I know, Bella. I chanced a glance at your drivers' license. I wish you had said something though, we would have celebrated! Though I'm guessing you're not a fan of birthdays."

I sighed "No, I'm not. But it will be nice to not worry about getting into trouble for a drink or two. I'm thinking this is going to be a good night for some reason. Now, what is this drink?"

"It's called a blow pop. We each take a straw and suck it down quickly. You don't even taste the alcohol."

She was nearly bouncing up and down in place. She reminded me so much of Alice. I just knew they would get along and maybe even be best friends. They both liked to shop as if it were a sport.

"Well, lets get this pre-party on the road then." I grabbed a straw and nodded to Mia. We both started sucking for all we were worth until we hit air.

Licking my lips and releasing the straw I said "Damn, you're right! Will the bar have these?"

Al spoke up. "I'm not sure, but I know what's in them so I can easily tell them how to make it."

He held up the camera and snapped a couple of shots. He looked really good tonight too, but he and Mia always looked good. He had on simple blue jeans and Timberlands with a black button up shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows showing off his impressive forearms. The man never worked out but he had a nice build. I'm glad Mia insisted he show it off.

I giggled as Mia threw one leg around me, posing for another picture. Her short black dress had snuck up revealing the soft curve of her ass. She had yet to slip into her black "fuck me" heels, as she called them. Her short blonde hair was styled just right showing soft textures. Her makeup was subtle; but she had no need to even wear it. She was such a natural beauty.

"Ok ladies. Let's grab you two another drink on the way out and head to the bar." Al clapped his hands and headed back downstairs. Mia slipped into her shoes; we grabbed our purses and followed behind him.

30 minutes and another blow pop later, we were walking into Rick's. It was packed already and it was only 11:00. Al paid our cover and guided us to a small table near the stage.

I looked around, taking in all the different types of people here. The band was supposed to be really good. They played cover tunes mostly but they covered such a wide spectrum of genres. Everything from pop to rock to rap and R & B. I heard they even did a bit of country. I must have been feeding off the atmosphere in the bar because I was bouncing in my seat.

"Someone's excited," Mia said as she scooted closer to me. "Al, go get us a drink please. I think we need one more before the band starts. And it may help calm our party girl down a bit."

"Your wish, my command, beautiful," Al cooed as he kissed Mia's hand.

I was still looking around the bar as I spoke.

"I don't know what's gotten into me. I hate crowds but I can't help but feel excited. It's almost as if…" I froze as my eyes locked on him. It was Jasper. Here. In this bar. In the middle of practically nowhere USA.

Mia followed my gaze. Seeing who I was staring at, she spoke.

"Well, my sexy friend, you certainly know how to pick them! He is a god!" She was nearly as breathless as I was.

I began shaking my head as he began walking towards us. "No, no, no. It _can't_ be!" I squeezed my eyes tightly. "This is a dream, I'll wake up. He's not here, this is not real," I continued chanting.

I felt Mia rubbing on my hands. "Bella, what's wrong? Who is he?"

I opened my eyes just as Jasper stopped in front of me. "Well, this explains why my pixie wife forced us to come here tonight and why she insisted that I throw excited vibes to the whole bar."

"Jasper, what? Why?" I couldn't even form a coherent thought, let alone speak one.

Jasper whispered, "Alice, she insisted that Em and I take a trip here and made sure we came to this bar. She also said I should make everyone in this place feel excited. Now I know why." He was smiling at me. It was like no time had passed. I still loved him as a brother and all the love I felt for the rest of the family came flooding back. Well, with the exception of Edward. He could rot in Hell for all I cared. Controlling, arrogant vampire.

"Emmett? Emmett is here?" I looked around frantically. Out of nowhere I felt two cold, strong arms wrap around me from behind and swing me around.

"Bella! Bella! Oh Bella I've missed you!" He sat me down then quickly grabbed my arms to steady me as he saw me sway. His eyes locked on mine. I was frozen in place.

"Bella, I'm going to take your friend to the bar to meet her boyfriend. You two should, um, get caught up." Jasper winked at me as he took Mia's arm and walked off towards the bar. I grabbed his arm quickly.

"Jasper, I have to tell you… I never blamed you for what happened at my birthday. I swear I didn't."

He smiled. "Bella, I know that. You're the most forgiving person. Alice explained this all to me shortly after we left and said I should never try to apologize to you. It would only make you angry."

"Well, she's right. I never blamed you. You can't help that you felt…" I looked around then lowered my voice knowing he would hear me. "You felt all of their blood lust."

He smiled bigger. "And that's why I'm not to apologize. Now, go back to Emmett before he starts feeling left out." He turned back to Mia and walked over to Al at the bar.

I made my way back to the table. "Emmett! I can't believe you're here!" I tried to keep the love out of my voice and even more I tried to keep the love I was feeling from flowing out. Jasper didn't need to feel that. Surely he'd tell Rosalie and she'd be on the first plane here to kick my sorry, human ass all over Hamilton.

Emmett looked behind him, I'm guessing towards Jasper's direction, then back at me. "Bella, you know I've never been one to beat around the bush, so I'm just going to come out with this. I need you to hear me out before you say anything, ok?" He waited as I nodded before continuing.

"Bella, after we left you, some things came to light. The short version is Edward and Rose were having an affair. That is why he left you."

He paused, waiting for me to freak out, but it never came. Whether it was because I didn't care or because Jasper was sending me calming vibes, I don't know.

He continued.

"Carlisle banished them. We've not seen or heard from them since we left Forks. The rest of the family was worried about me losing it. It never happened. Once it came out and they left us, Jasper approached me asking why all he felt from me was relief, longing and love. I couldn't hide it from him Bella, and knowing I no longer had to hide it period, I came clean with the family..." He touched my face softly as he trailed off. I leaned into his hand and sighed.

"Come on; let's go outside for a few minutes so we can talk more." He grabbed my hand and led me outside to a small bench by the door.

Once we sat down, I knew had I to speak up or I'd lose my nerve.

"Emmett, do you know why I stayed with Edward?" He shook his head no so I continued.

"I stayed with him because it allowed me to see the Cullens every day. More so, because I got to see _you_ every day." I began to blush. "Emmett, I have this pull to you. I don't know what it is. I have to be near you. The last two years have been horrible for me. Everyone thinks it's because Edward left. It's not. It's because you and the rest of my family left. I…." I couldn't say it. He would think I was nuts, much like everyone else did.

He looked deeply into my eyes, almost as if looking into my soul. "Bella, I love you. I've loved you since Edward brought you into our home, into our lives. That pull you talked about, it's because we're meant to be mates."

"But, but what about Rose? You're married. Even though she's a total tool and deserves to be cunt punched for being such an absolute whore and bitch, you're married. How did no one know? Alice! Oh my God, Emmett, she must hate me!" I was becoming hysterical.

Emmett laughed. "No Bells." He kissed my forehead. "Alice knew, but she also saw the outcome if she told anyone of her visions of Rosalie and Edward or of our being true mates, what would happen. The family would be more broken than it is now. She kept it to herself knowing if she let it play out this way it would work out for all of us." His cell phone started ringing.

"Alice?" I asked cringing. He handed me the phone without looking at it.

"Hello?" I braced myself for a pissed off pixie on the other end.

"Bella! Oh my God, Bella! I've missed you so much! Please don't be angry with us for leaving like that. It was the only way. I want you to be happy; it had to be this way." She sounded like she would be crying if she could.

I giggled. "Oh Alice, I've missed you too! But being an all seeing pixie, you should see that I have already forgiven you." I smiled as Emmett squeezed my hand.

Alice sighed. "Yes, Bella, I did see that. But you could have changed your mind when I called, anything could have happened. I'm just so happy to hear you say that!"

Emmett grabbed the phone from me. "Yes, that's nice sis, but I need to speak with Bella, so if you don't mind, call Jasper and bother him or something."

I heard Alice yelling something at him as he closed the phone. "That wasn't very nice, Emmett," I mock scolded him.

"Yea, I know, but there are more pressing issues." He smirked as he sat me on his lap.

I took this time to take in his appearance. A tight black t-shirt showed off his rippling muscles. Oh, how many times had I dreamt of licking every square inch of them! Baggy blue jeans and black chucks. How it was possible for him to look that damn yummy in something so simple was beyond me. I also took notice of all the women eyeing him as they entered the bar. I thought I even heard one whisper 'lucky bitch' as she eye fucked him.

"So, what is this more pressing issue?" I was completely dazzled by him. He wasn't even trying and he totally captivated me. I couldn't stop myself; I leaned in and gently touched my lips to his. He froze for a minute. I was about to pull away when he wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. He licked my lower lip and I opened my mouth to allow him entrance. My God, he tasted better than I could have imagined. He slowly pulled away taking deep, unneeded breaths.

"Wow," he whispered.

"Yea, wow." I couldn't have agreed more. "We should get back inside before the band starts." I stood up and offered my hand to him.

"Um, Bella, the band has been playing. We've been out here talking for nearly 45 minutes." He smirked at me. Oh, that smile on his face would be my undoing!

"Damn, I guess I was a little preoccupied. Let's go back in for a bit. I want you to meet Al and Mia. They're great people. I think you'll really like them."

Emmett kissed my cheek. "If you like them, that's enough for me, Bella. Let's go." He took my hand and led me back in the bar.

"We're gonna slow it down a bit then take a quick break," I heard the lead singer announce from the stage.

"Care to dance, gorgeous?" He looked down at me and smiled a heartwarming smile. All I could do was nod; I didn't even try to object with my lack of ability to dance. I'd do anything, go anywhere with this man.

He led me onto the dance floor just as the band started 'I can't fight this feeling anymore' by REO Speedwagon. He spun me around twice before pulling me close to him. One hand rested on the small of my back, sending shivers up my body. The other hand held mine against his chest where his heart would be. We danced slow and close just taking in each others' breathing.

When the song was nearing its end, he tilted my head towards him. His eyes were smoldering. There in his eyes I found the strength to say what I should have said all those years ago. "Emmett, I love you." He smiled then lowered his mouth to mine. A soft yet hot kiss right there in the middle of the dance floor. As we parted I heard the gasps of those around us. I naturally blushed, seeing as we had created a scene. I looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. I grabbed his hand trying to lead him back to the table but he froze in the middle of the floor.

"Emmett, come on." I saw the look on his face and it scared me. "What's wrong?" I tried to gain his attention. When he wouldn't look at me, I followed his stare towards the door. Soon as I locked eyes on her, Jasper was by our side. They pushed me behind them as she walked to us.

"Bella, what the fuck do you think you're doing with my husband?" If looks could kill, I would have been a stiff right there in the middle of the bar.

I pushed my way around the guys back over to the table. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I grabbed one of the shots from the table. It's a good thing Al was trying to get Mia wasted tonight. The shots on the table were in abundant supply. I slammed one back. Jack Daniels. He would be my friend and give me what I needed tonight. Courage. I looked back at the guys and our new visitor as I slammed back the second shot.

Walking over to her, looking her dead in the eyes, I spat, "Hello Rose, bitchy as ever I see. And to answer your question, I plan on fucking your husband, or ex husband as the case will soon be. So, if you don't mind…" I pushed past her and grabbed Emmett's hand, pulling him towards the door. I heard him whisper '_don't wait up_!' as we jumped in a waiting cab.

I looked towards the door as we pulled away. Our entire group was there, Rosalie included. She looked shocked. Jasper looked proud. Mia and Al were apparently confused by what had transpired.

Just as I turned around, Emmett's cell beeped. He looked at the text then showed me, laughing hysterically.

It was from Alice.

_Tell B I wish I were there 2 C her tell Rose off! She won't B a problem again. C U soon!_

I sighed. "I'm not betting against her. Let's go home so I can follow through with my promise."

I winked at him then gave the cabbie my address.

This was going to be a night to remember.


End file.
